Statement Regarding Federally Sponsored Research or Development
Not Applicable.
Walkers are commonly used by people who have difficulty walking, or whose balance is impaired. Walkers without wheels must be lifted manually and moved forward in increments. Wheeled walkers are well known. They require being pushed. Most walkers are not equipped with a tray on which the user can put a food tray or food items, or which is useful as a desk. The walker shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 441,694 S does show a wheeled walker with a tray. However, the tray limits the distance that a person using the walker can move forward in the walker. The walker shown in patent D Pat. No. 441,694 S also has a mechanical means for raising and lowering the handles with respect to the rest of the body of the walker, but that requires that someone loosen screws, and physically lift or lower the handlebar assembly. The device also includes a brake assembly.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a wheeled walker with a power system for driving wheels, operated optionally, with controls conveniently arranged for the use of the person using the walker.
Another object is to provide such a walker with a power operated tray or shelf which can be moved to a position forward of the walker or rearwardly within the compass of the walker frame.
Still another object is to provide such a walker with power operated vertical height adjustment.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.
In accordance with this invention, generally stated, a walker is provided with laterally spaced front vertical post members and handle members extending rearwardly from the vertical posts, wheels mounted on the vertical post members, motors mounted to drive the wheels and at least one control mounted within reach of a person grasping handles of the walker and connected to energize the motors when the control is actuated by the person. The walker includes a tray assembly mounted on the walker between the front leg posts for pivotal movement between an orientation substantially vertical and an orientation substantially parallel with a surface on which the walker is resting, and power means for moving the tray assembly from the substantially vertical position to the substantially parallel position and vice versa. The tray assembly includes a tray mounted on and between rails in such a way that the tray can be moved forward and backward when the assembly is in its horizontal position.
The walker preferably includes a power unit by which the handles of the walker are raised and lowered